I'M SORRY
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Pertemuan kembali yang menyebabkan mereka berdua BERTEMU kembali lagi. Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata dulu pun sangat membencinya hingga sekarang. Tetapi, ketika ia dijodohkan ia menolak dengan keras, tapi kemudian ketika kakaknya yang ingin menggantikannya soal perjodohan itu ia ia malah cemburu, apa yang ia cemburukan soal itu? bukankah ia membencinya? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **I'M SORRY (hhibin)**

 **HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: AU, TYPO, OOC.**

* * *

 _ **23 FEBRUARI**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan seorang anak bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kepribadiaan nya yang dingin. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya itu. Meskipun begitu... aku tidak memperdulikan sikap dan juga wajahnya, yang aku perdulikan saat ini hanyalah Tousan terkasih yang menginginkan aku menikah dengan anak dari teman lamanya tersebut. Jika boleh jujur, aku tidak masalah ini dijodohkan atau tidak. Lagi pula aku paling tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan manusia terkutuk dan brengsek itu. Selama orang yang dijodohkan Tousan bukan lah orang itu tidak apa, aku menerima dengan senang hati.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Tousanku dari luar kamarku. Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tousanku, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Tousan jika aku bertatapan muka dengannya. Karena aku dari kecil sudah diajarkan oleh Kaasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang tua dengan menatap wajahnya.

 _Ceklek..._

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Terlihatlah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam senanda dengan celananya yang sekarang ini tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku sudah siap Tousan," jawabku jujur. Tidak lupa aku memberikan senyum pada Tousan agar ia tau jika aku menyetujui pertunangan ini tanpa adanya paksaan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang," ucap Tousan menggenggam tanganku lembut. Ia menuntuku turun dari tangga. Ditangga.. Hanabi dan juga Neji-Niisan sudah menungguku. Terlihat raut wajah senang dari kedua orang didepanku ini. Hanabi langsung memelukku ketika aku sudah ada didepannya. Ia memelukku dengan erat tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskanku. Apakah begini rasanya jika aku akan pergi dari rumah ini sebentar lagi?..

"Hinata Nee-Sama. Aku mendukung pertunangan mu dengan orang itu. Jika orang itu memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik, bilang pada ku dan juga Neji-niisan."

Hanabi mengucapkan itu tanpa menatapku. Aku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataannya yang diiringi nada kekhawatirannya padaku. Arigato-Gozaimasu Hanabi-chan.

"Iya. Aku pasti bilang. Sudahlah, sekarangkan hanya pertunangan tidak usah khawatir," ucapku mengelus puncuk kepala adik satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang. Neji-niisan dan Tousan yang melihat adegan melow kami berdua hanya diam tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun. Aku tau sifat mereka berdua, mereka ini terkesan malu untuk meluapkan perasaanya padaku. Jadi wajar jika mereka begini.

"Tousan.. Ayo kita berangkat," ajakku. Tousan pun mengangguk mengerti dan menarik tanganku. Aku yang ditarik oleh Tousan hanya menurut, perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan Hanabi dengan pelan tetapi pasti. Ia yang tau aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya pun menurut.

"Jaa.. Hanabi dan Neji-niisan," ucapku berpamitan pada mereka berdua. Mereka berduapun melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan tersenyum senang. Aku pun menanggapinya dengan lambaian kearah mereka berdua, perlahan lambaian tangan itu hilang bersamaan dengan pintu rumah yang aku tutup. Dengan setengah berlari ke arah mobil, aku mengangkat gaun panjang hitam yang aku kenakan hari ini agar tidak terlalu ribet ketika aku berjalan menyesuaikan langkah kaki Tousan yang sekalih melangkah itu lebar. Penampilan ku hari ini hanya mengenakan gaun hitam panjang semata kaki, sepatu hell senada dengan gaun, dan membawa dompet berukuran sedang berwarna sama dengan lipstick yang aku pakai sekarang yaitu merah marun. Jika dilihat-lihat, ini sangatlah bukan gayaku. Tapi tidak apa, aku berpakaian seperti ini agar aku tidak mempermalukan keluargaku sendiri.

"Tousan. Menurut Tousan rambut ku ini diapakan? Aku bingung," tanyaku pada Tousan ketika aku sudah duduk dikursi belakang mobil limosin milik keluarga kami. Tousan pun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku barusan "Cepat jalan," perintahnya pada supir pribadi keluarga kami.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tousan langsung menatapku dengan intens dari atas hinggah bawah. Hampir 2 menit Tousan menatapku dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum manis kepadaku sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Tidak usah diapa-apakan. Anak Tousan sudah cantik, jadi itu tidak masalah."

Akupun tersenyum malu dan terkekeh dengan apa yang Tousan katakan barusan. Jika diperhatikan perkataan ini sangat jarang dikeluarkan Tousan. Supir yang ada dikursi kemudipun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya. Apa ia sependapat denganku?..

"Kenapa kau terkekeh? Apa aku salah jika bilang anakku ini cantik?"

Supir itu hanya mengggeleng "Tidak Hiashi-sama. Aku hanya terkekeh karena ekspresi Hinata-hime yang sama denganku. Hinata-hime apa kau berfikiran sama denganku tentang Tousan anda?"

Aku langsung mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat supir kami.

"Tapi hal yang langkah ini harus selalu kita ingat, oke?!"

Paman supir pun mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan ku. Itulah percakapan awal hari ini kami bertiga, karena sedari tadi pagi aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Diperjalanan menuju tempat pertunangan ku dengan Uchiha itu, kami bertiga tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Suasana seperti ini terasa canggung bagiku, karena biasanya ketika kami bertiga didalam mobil seperti ini selalu membicarakan hal yang sepele. Itu semua dilakukan agar kami tidak jenuh, lagi pula Tousan juga senang jika ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Emm Tousan... jika aku tidak menyetujui pertunangan ini, apa tidak apa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Tousan langsung menatapku. Respon yang dikeluarkan Tousan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Dengan cepat, Tousan langsung menyuruh supir kami untuk menepi.

"Tidak apa. Apa sekarang ingin pulang?"

Sungguh pertanyaan diluar dugaanku. Ku kira ia akan mengatakan seperti ini 'Tidak apa. Tapi lebih baik jika kau lihat orangnya terlebih dahulu'

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku ragu. Tousan mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tapi aku hanya bertanya saja Tousan, aku tidak benar-benar ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini," ucapku kaku.

"Benar ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan? Jika memang tidak mau juga tidak apa. Tousan tidak ingin kau terpaksa melakukannya."

"Benar aku tidak terpaksa," ucapku meyakinkan Tousan. Tousan pun langsung tersenyum, kemudian memberikan aba-aba pada supir kami agar jalan lagi.

30 menit kemudian, kami sampai disebuah restoran berkelas bergaya prancis kuno. Sebuah pelayan restoran ini pun menyambut kami dan membukakan pintu untukku beserta Tousan.

"Apa anda Hyuga Hiashi-sama?" tanya seorang dari pelayan yang ada dihadapan kami. Nampaknya orang ini manager di restoran ini.

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Anda sudah ditunggu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pelayan tersebut langsung mengantar kami ke lantai dua restoran ini. Setelah sampai di lantai ini, suasanya sedikit berbeda dengan suasana di bawah yang memiliki gaya prancis. Di lantai dua restoran ini, 360 derajat berbeda nuansanya. Karena dilantai ini, bernuasan Italia. Sejujurnya aku sudah sering melihat yang seperti ini, hanya saja yang membuatku terkesan adalah 2 nuansa restoran yang dijadikan 1 dalam gedung yang sama. Menurutku ini sangat lah unik.

"Uchiha-sama, ini tamu anda. Jika ada yang diperlukan, tinggal memanggil kami," ucap pelayan itu pada 3 orang asing yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Hn," jawab salah seorang dari 3 orang itu. Satu kata yang sangat singkat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Hiashi," ucap orang yang tadi berbicara singkat dan memeluk Tousan beberapa saat kemudian melirikku.

"Rupanya putri mu sudah besar."

"Iya seperti yang kau lihat Fugaku, Hinata perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Tousan dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan orang tadi. Aku pun langsung menurut dan memperkenalkan diri pada mereka.

"Hyuga Hinata."

Ketika aku memperkenalkan diri, seorang wanita paruh baya didepanku tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku yang mendapat senyuman itu hanya bisa balas memberikan senyum yang sama manisnya dengan senyum wanita ini.

"Anak yang manis, duduk disebelah Kaasan sini."

Aku langsung tersenyum kaku ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah berumur tapi masih cantik menyuruhku agar duduk disampingnya. Apa ini yang akan jadi calon Ibu mertuaku? Jika iya aku bersyukur. Karena orang ini baik padaku.

"Hmm."

Aku pun langsung duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum manis sedangkan Tousan duduk di sampingku berhadapan dengan teman lamanya. Baru ada 4 detik aku duduk disamping wanita ini, tiba-tiba wanita ini sudah menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Aku senang jika anakku bisa menikah dengan orang seperti mu."

Aku langsung tersenyum malu mendengar perkataannya yang sedikit membuatku malu sekaligus gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, kita ini kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi satu keluarga. Aku berharap kau tidak menolak anakku ya Hinata-chan," ucapnya dan tersenyum lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum balik kearahnya, tanpa wanita ini bilang aku pasti tidak akan menolak anaknya itu.

"Iya aku tidak akan menolak anak anda," ucapku sedikit gugup. Sejujurnya aku bingung memanggilnya apa.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil aku Kaasan," perintahnya.

"Baiklah Kaasan," ucapku memanggilnya Kaasan. Wanita ini pun tersenyum manis lagi setelah mendengar ucapan ku yang memanggilnya Kaasan tadi. Aku pun juga ikut tersenyum ketika ada seseorang yang tersenyum manis kearahku. Kalau boleh jujur.. sejujurnya sekarang ini aku sedikit risih dengan pria yang duduk didepanku. Pria ini menatapku dengan tatapan biasa biasa saja, tapi walaupun biasa juga itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku bersikap gugup seperti ini juga karena ada orang asing yang menurutku itu sedikit mengganggu, walaupun sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi suamiku. Tapi tetap saja kan.. yang namanya risih ya risih.

Orang yang menatapku itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika melihat gerak-gerikku yang tidak nyaman ini. Aku yang melihat senyumannya itupun mendadak bingung dan tambah gugup dari sebelumnya. Aku bingung harus senyum balik kearahnya atau tidak. Tapi lebih baik aku senyum saja agar aku memberikan kesan bagus pada pertama kali.

Akupun tersenyum kaku kearahnya. Sejujurnya senyum ini jadi aneh. Orang yang didepan ku ini pun terkekeh dan mulai mengulurkan tanganya padaku.

"Tidak usah kaku. Aku tau kau risih kan karena aku memperhatikanmu terus?" tanyanya. Akupun mengangguk dan menjabat tangannya.

"Kau ini lucu. Uchiha Itachi, hilangkan pikiranmu soal aku yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti," ucapnya dan tersenyum lagi hinggah kedua bola matanya itu tidak terlihat.

"Bu-bukan suamiku?" tanyaku kaget. Orang ini ternyata bisa menebak pikiranku dengan mudah, aku jadi malu jika menatapnya lagi.

"Eh- aku lupa. Hyuga Hinata."

Aku langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya tadi.

Orang ini pun terkekeh lagi mendengar ucapanku yang spontan tadi dan gerak-gerikku. Ibu mertuaku yang melihatnya pun sama terkekehnya.

Dasar Hinata baka, kau malah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

"Itachi-kun, Kaasan tidak bisa membayangkannya jika gadis semanis ini tinggal bersama dengan Otouto-mu itu."

"Iya, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya," jawab orang yang bernama Itachi ini. Jika dilihat-lihat, keluarga ini mayoritas memiliki rambut berwarna Hitam sama dengan warna bola matanya. Indah...

Itu adalah devinisi yang tepat untuk keluarga ini.

"Gomen. Aku terlambat," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku. Aku hanya bisa gugup karena orang yang akan bertunangan dengan ku sudah datang. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menatap air dimeja ini. Jika aku menatap wajahnya , aku bingung harus menampilkan ekspresi apa. Kaget?.. Bingung?... Senang?... atau tidak senang?... Aku jadi tambah bingung. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku.

"Kenapa kau datang lama sekalih Sasuke. Kaasan kan sudah mempringatkan mu dari kemarin-kemarin agar tidak terlambat. Dasar kau ini."

Aku langsung terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Gomen Kaasan. Ada rapat mendadak dan tidak bisa di batalkan, apa ini Paman Hiashi?" tanya orang asing ini.

"Iya. Ini paman Hiashi dan ini putrinya Hinata," ucap Kaasan menerangkan pada orang asing ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal Paman, Hime."

 _Deg._

Hime?

Aku langsung bingung dengan perkataan orang ini. Kenapa ia bisa tau panggilan orang yang kutemui di paris waktu lalu? Apa dia orang yang sama?

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai menegakan kepalaku untuk memastikan wajahnya sama atau tidak dengan orang yang kutemui 6 tahun lalu di paris.

"Bisakah kita bicara disana?" tanyanya padaku ketika aku sudah menatap wajahnya. Ternyata orang ini sama persis dengan orang yang ku temui. Orang ini adalah orang yang mempermalukanku diparis. Jadi ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke si brengsek itu.

"Bisakah?" tanya sekalih lagi. Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan ataupun mengucapkan iya.

Baru aku ingin bangun, Sasuke sudah menarikku pelan agar duduk di tempat yang berbeda. Tousan yang melihat perlakuan Sasuke padaku hanya diam tidak berekspresi, sedangkan Itachi-nii dan Kaasan tersenyum.

"Bersikap lah baik pada anakku," ucap Tousan tegas. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan dan pergi ke bangku pojok kiri sambil tetap menarik tanganku lembut.

"Kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya dingin berbeda dengan nada yang sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa diam bercampur bingung.

"Kita harus bicara," perintahnya. Aku pun mengangguk kemudian duduk dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku.

"Kau sudah tau kita dijodohkan?"

Akupun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau juga sudah tau?" tanya ku balik padanya. Ia pun mengangguk.

"Tidak ada masalah berarti."

"Terlalu percaya diri."

Aku langsung tercengang mendengar ucapannya.

"Percaya diri? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. Senyum itu adalah senyum yang paling kubenci, senyum yang mengingatkanku betapa sakitnya hati ini jika mengingat-ngingat kejadian ketika ia mempermalukanku.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai. Jadi aku harap kau jangan terlalu berharap dengan pertunangan ini."

Aku hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun ketika orang ini berbicara. Sudah ada orang yang kucintai?.. Tidak masalah. Mau kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kau cintai atau tidak itu bukanlah urusanku.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Sasuke? Lagi pula kau mempunyai kekasih atau tidak itu bukanlah urusanku Uchiha. Jadi inti pembicaraan ini apa? Kau ingin membatalkannya?" tanyaku dingin padanya.

"Aku ingin kau membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, apa sekarang juga bisa aku batalkan?"

Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ku barusan.

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung bangun dari bangku yang sedang kududuki sekarang ini kemudian pergi meninggalkan manusia ini dan berjalan kembali lagi ke meja keluarga kami.

"Paman aku ingin memutuskan masalah pertunangan ini."

"Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Aku ingin memutuskan dan menolak pertunangan ini."

Tousan yang mendengar ucapanku hanya diam tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya paman Fugaku serius padaku. Aku yang ditanya pun mengangguk dengan tegas.

 _ **Hinata POV END**_

Suasana di sekitar dua keluarga ini mendadak menjadi dingin berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata tidak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi? Bukannya tadi bilang tidak akan menolak? Kenapa sekarang kau menolak? Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Ibu Sasuke yaitu Mikoto.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini keputusanku Kaasan."

Ibu Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang terlihat marah, malu dan juga kesal. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan dua orang itu langsung bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju meja keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata.

"Sasuke apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata tidak mau bertunangan denganmu. Cepat katakan pada kami semua," tanya Mikoto tegas. Semua yang ada disana hanya diam tidak ada yang mengluarkan suara.

"Aku hanya mengatakan aku sudah mempunyai,,,," ucapan Sasuke langsung terputus oleh ucapan Hinata.

"Orang yang dicintai."

Orang tua Sasuke langsung terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Sasuke yang bilang seperti itu Hinata?" tanya Mikoto tidak percaya dan bangun dari duduknya. Hinata pun menggeleng.

"Jadi pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Kami pulang Fugaku, aku kecewa dengan anakmu itu. Sejujurnya aku merasa anakmu itu mempermalukan anakku."

Ayah Hinata langsung pergi sehabis mengucapkan itu sedangkan Hinata mengucapkan salam dulu baru kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha ini. Mikoto hanya bisa memandang punggung calon menantunya yang sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini dengan tatapan sedih.

 _Bugh_

Satu pukulan tepat di perut Sasuke. Pukulan itu berasal dari ayahnya yang sudah emosi akibat kelakuannya yang mempermalukan keluarga didepan teman dekat ayahnya sendiri.

"Besok kita kerumahnya dan meminta maaf pada Hiashi, terutama kau minta maaf pribadi pada Hinata."

Sasuka hanya bisa diam memegangi perutnya yang mendapat pukulan keras dari ayahnya tadi.

"Sasuke, Kaasan tidak mau tau kau harus tetap menikah dengan Hinata," ucap Ibu Sasuke lemas. Itachi yang ada disamping ibunya itu langsung memegangi tubuh ibunya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kaasan dan Tousan tidak usah menyudutkan Sasuke. Aku yang akan menikahi Hinata, jadi tidak usah pusing seperti ini."

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini diam dan kaget dengan ucapan Itachi sekarang. Termasuk Sasuke yang bingung setengah mati.

 **#TBC**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran ya minna :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **I'M SORRY (hhibin)**

 **HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: AU, TYPO, OOC.**

.

.

.

Di part ini sangat-sangat panjang, ini semua saya buat lebih panjang ceritanya biar semuanya yang nunggu lama-lama ga kecewa. Review sangat saya harapkan, biar tetep lanjut terus ini ff yak. Langsung aja, I'M SORRY CHAPTER 2.

 **#** **FLASHBACK**

Suasana ditempat ini masih hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekalih, semua orang memikirkan Itachi yang hampir 5 menit sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Ia pergi menuju kediaman utama keluarga Hyuga. Ia ingin meluruskan permasalahan yang terjadi antara keluarganya dan keluarga Hyuga.

"Sayang. Apa Itachi-kun tidak apa-apa melakukan semua ini? Perasaan ku tidak enak soal ini."

Suaminya yaitu Fugaku langsung saja menepuk pundak istrinya agar tidak gelisah menanggapi permasalahan yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Tenang saja. Kita mempunyai anak yang bisa mengadapi semua, tidak seperti yang satu ini. Ia selalu saja membuat masalah setiap harinya."

Ibu Sasuke menangguk mengerti. Ia sedikit jadi lebih tenang mendengar ucapan dari suaminya. Sasuke masih saja berfikir kenapa kakaknya mau jika ditunangkan oleh Hinata?

 _Drrtt..._

Ponselmya berdering.

 _Tenten calling..._

Sasuke langsung menggeser layar ponselnya ke arah kanan.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Iya aku kesana."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menutup telponnya Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah Tenten.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke berhenti tanpa menengok.

"Ini semua kekacuan yang kau buat. Tapi kenapa kau malah lepas tanggung jawab?"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula kau yang meminta perjodohan ini. Tapi kau juga yang menghancurkannya, apa yang kau mau memangnya?"

Sasuke tetap tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya untuk sekarang.

"Itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat memalukan bukan? Jika Itachi-kun sudah datang dan membawa kabar bagus, bersiaplah untuk hukuman mu."

Sasuke lansung pergi ketika mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya . Ia tidak benar-benar menyangka jika hal ini sangat diluar dugaannya. Ia kira, Hinata nantinya tidak mau membatalkan pertunangan. Tapi ini apa? Ia tanpa ada rasa bersalah dengan mudahnya membatalkan pertunangan. Sasuke tidak habis fikir, kenapa Hinatanya sangat berubah jauh.

 _Drrrttt.._

 _Tenten calling..._

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku tidak jadi datang. Ada hal yang mendesak."

"..."

"Iya nanti aku akan ceritakan semuanya."

"..."

 _Bip._

Sambungan teleponnya dengan Tenten terputus. Ia langsung bergegas menyusul kakaknya itu, ia jadi tidak rela jika Hinata _-orang yang pernah menjadi gadisnya-_ itu menjadi gadis orang lain yaitu kakaknya sendiri. Tidak!Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

 **Kediaman Hyuga**

 _Ting Ting._

Itachi menekan-nekan bel rumah kediaman mewah ini. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul jawaban dari interkom rumah ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya. Aku Uchiha Itachi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama dan Hyuga Hinata."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

"Iya."

Itachi pun menunggu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Asisten rumah tangga di kediaman ini. Hampir 2 menit akhirnya ada jawaban juga dari Hiashi-sama, orang yang sedari tadi dinanti-nantikan Itachi. Pintu gerbang yang ada dihadapannya mendadak terbuka dengan segera, setelah terbuka pintu gerbang berwarna putih ini langsung saja Itachi memasukan mobilnya kedalam. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia bergeges menuju pintu masuk utama rumah ini. Didepannya terlihat seorang pelayan paruh baya sedang berdiri mengahadap ke arahnya sepertinya ini adalah orang yang menjawab interkomnya tadi.

"Silahkan masuk tuan, aku akan antar."

Itachi tersenyum ke arah ART tersebut. Itachi dengan seksama mulai mengikuti orang yang menjadi petunjuk jalannya menuju tempat dimana Paman Hiashi itu berada. Sampailah ia ditempat Paman Hiashi berada yaitu diruang tengah rumah ini.

"Ada apa kau kesini lagi?"

Itachi memberikan salam terlebih dahulu baru ia menjelaskan maksud dan tujannya ia datang kesini.

"Aku kesini untuk meluruskan permasalahan tadi. Aku mewakili seluruh keluaragaku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarmya pada Ojisan dan Hinata-san."

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Ojisan," Itachi menurut dan duduk seperti apa yang dikatakan Paman Hiashi padanya.

"Aku senang kau cepat tanggap soal masalah ini, Itachi-san."

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan Ojisan."

"Benar juga."

Ketika mereka berbicara, munculah ART tadi dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Silahkan," ART ini berjalan mundur setelah meletakan dua cangkir kopi tadi dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Arigato Otetsudaisan," ART ini tersenyum seklilas dan menghilang dari rungan ini.

"Kau bilang ingin meluruskan masalah ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf mengatakan ini. Aku yang akan menggantikan adikku untuk bertunangan dengan anak Ojisan."

Hiashi mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Itachi, tapi ia belum memberikan tanggapan tentang maksud Itachi tersebut.

"Jadi Ojisan, apa bisa aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku sudah kecewa dengan anak-anak Fugaku."

"Ojian bisa menghabisiku jika aku melakukan hal yang mengecewakan pada Ojisan dan Hinata-san."

Hiashi terkekeh mendengar ungkapan Itachi itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar anak yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi tetap saja kepercayaan ku sudah hilang dengan keluargamu Itachi."

"Percayalah Ojisan. Aku akan merubah kekecewaan dan mengembalikkan kepercayaanmu lagi, aku mohon berikan aku dan keluargaku kesempatan lagi Ojisan."

"Aku belum bisa memutuskan untuk percaya pada keluarga mu lagi atau tidak."

"Ayolah Ojisan."

"Tousan."

Itachi langsung menengok ketika ada suara lembut dari belakangnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan mengenakan baju tidur.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Hanabi dan Neji-nii kemana? Kenapa mereka tidak ada?"

"Mereka pergi menginap dirumah Neji. Ojisan-mu lah yang meminta mereka agar kesana."

Terlihat raut wajah kecewa Hinata. Disaat inilah hal yang paling tepat dilakukan oleh Itachi.

"Hinata-san," Itachi memanggil Hinata. Ia tersenyum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang dipanggil pun tersenyum ke arah Itachi dan melambaikan tangan juga.

"Hinata-san duduklah bersama kami," Itachi memberikan aba-aba agar Hinata duduk disampingnya.

"A-aku?"

"Iya. Kemarilah," Hinata yang bingung tidak langsung duduk di samping Itachi. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Apa boleh aku duduk disana?' Ayahnya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia boleh duduk disamping Itachi.

"Ojisan, apa boleh aku membicarakan hal yang kita bicarakan tadi pada Hinata?"

"Boleh."

Setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Ojisan Hiashi, Itachi langsung menatap Hinata tidak lupa senyumannya yang hangat itu ia perlihatkan.

"Hinata-san. Apa kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Be-bertunangan?"

"Iya. Aku tau kau pasti sangat kesal dengan adikku bukan? Aku juga sama denganmu," Itachi tersenyum hangat. Senyumannya itu mampu membuat gadis yang sangat tegar ini merasa nyaman.

"Aku takut kau itu sama dengan adikmu."

Itachi tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Hinata.

"Tidak semua adik kakak itu sifat dan wajahnya sama. Walaupun ada yang sama, tapi itu adalah faktor genetika dari lahir, contohnya faktor fisik. Tapi walaupun faktor fisik sama, pasti ada yang membedakannya. Coba kau perhatikan aku, apa faktor fisik dan sifatku sama dengan adikku Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang paham maksud Itachi pun menatap nya dengan teliti. Ia tidak melewatkan seiincipun lekuk tubuh, wajah Itachi. Selain itu, ia tidak melewatkan gaya berbicara Itachi yang terlihat sangat jauh berbeda. Dari fisik ia mempunyai eye smile, dan dari sifat ia sangat ramah dan hangat. Senyumannya saja sangat hangat, Hangat? Ketika membicarakan hangat, ia teringat wajah Sasuke yang 360° berbeeeeda jauh dengan Itachi. Wajahnya itu kebalikannya dari hangat yaitu dingin.

"Hinata."

Hinata tersadar dari dunianya ketika mendengar suara sang ayah yang memanggil namanya.

"Bagaimana? Tousan tidak akan memaksamu. Jika kau mau ya kita akan mulai pertunangannya minggu depan, tapi jika tidak mau juga tidak apa. Pasti nanti keluarga Itachi akan beritropeksi diri kenapa kau menolak lamaranya kan?"

Hinata menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menerima lamaran ini?

"Hinata. Tousan hitung mundur dari 3, jika kau tidak memberikan jawaban Tousan anggap kau tidak mau."

"Eh Tousan! Aku mau," Itachi menatap Hinata dengan perasaaan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Benarkah Hinata?"

"Iya benar, tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan untukku Itachi -sama."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kita ada pendekatan dulu selama 1 minggu, jika aku merasa nyaman dan merasa cocok denganmu aku mau ditunangkan denganmu. Tapi jika aku merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak cocok denganmu, ya... aku tidak mau ditunangkan denganmu."

Itachi tersenyum senang dengan ucapan Hinata yang mengartikan jika ia masih diberikan kesempatan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah. Berarti kau memberikan aku kesempatan bukan?" Hinata mengangguk," Tapi soal permintaan maaf ku soal Sasuke itu, bagaimana? Kau dan Otosanmu itu memaafkannya atau tidak? Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman jika belum mendengar kepastian soal ini," Itachi menatap paman Hiashi,"Ojisan, bagaimana? Kau memafkan keluargaku atau tidak?"

Paman Hiashi menyeruput kopinya dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti Hinata saja. Jika Hinata bilang memaafkan, ya... Ojisan ikut saja," Itachi menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap.

"Hinata-san kau bagaimana?"

"Aku ... , Tousan.. Tousan bagaimana? Kenapa bertaya soal ini padaku."

"Tousan bertanya seperti ini karna kau yang berkaitan langsung dengan hal ini, kau kan yang ditolak Sasuke secara langsung bukan Tousan."

Hinata langsung membulatkan matana tidak percaya. Ayahnya bilang ia ditolak Sasuke?!

"Tousannnn..."

Hinata merengek seperti anak kecil. Iyalah, siapa juga yang tidak akan merengek ketika sang ayah sendiri yang mengatakan jika ditolak pria didepan pria yang lainnya. Itu pasti hal yang memalukan dan tidak akan pernah terlupakan bukan?

"Hinata-chan kau jangan merengek seperti itu. Kau tidak malu apa didepan Itachi-san, Onisan dari pria yang menolak mu itu."

"Tousannnn!"

Nada bicaranya bukan seprti rengekan lagi melainkan seperti teriakan dari dalam diri Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Ayahnya tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat kesal anak perempuan pertamanya itu menjadi malu didepan orang yang akan menjadi tunangannya nanti.

"Hey Itachi-kun lihatlah. Dia itu sangat malu denganmu pasti," ayah Hinata tertawa lagi. Itachi yang melihat candaan dua orang ini pun ikut tertawa. Ternyata pemikirannya soal Hinata salah, ia berfikir jika Hinata adalah seorang wanita yang kuat, tegar, pendiam dan juga santun yang pastinya cantik. Tapi ternyata ada lagi sifatnya yang baru ia lihat, suka merengek. Hinata jadi terlihat sangat sempurna menjadi seorang wanita, sifat kuat dan imutnya itu menjadi sangat menyatu dan menambah nilai plus Hinata dimata Itachi.

"Tousan jangan menggodaku terus. Dan kau Itachi-sama, jangan ikut-ikutan."

Itachi dan ayah Hinata tambah tertawa ketika mendengar acaman Hinata yang terkesan polos tanpa rekayasa.

"Iya-iya. Maafkan Tousan, jadi soal permintaan maaf Itachi-kun kau maafkan tidak?"

"Iya aku maafkan," Hinata cemberut ketika mengatakan hal itu. Ia kesal dan bercampur malu untuk sekarang.

"Yasudah Itachi-kun. Ojisan juga memaafkanmu," paman Hiashi berjalan ke arah Hinata dan mengusap rambutnya," Jangan cemberut didepan Itachi. Temani dia ngobrol, Tousan ada hal lain yang harus diurus soal rapat besok nanti. Kau dengar?"

Hinata diam tidak menjawab. Rasanya ia sangat kesal dengan dua orang pria yang ada disekitarnya untuk sekarang ini.

"Hey Hinata. Jawab Tousan."

"Iya aku akan mengajak Itachi-sama ngobrol," Hinata menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia sangat jarang sekalih mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti sekarang.

Ayahnya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata walaupun dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kau jangan takut. Dia tidak akan menolakmu seperti yang itu," Hinata lantas cemberut lagi. Ia bahkan memegangi tangan ayahnya.

"Tousaaaannn!"

"Iya iya. Lepaskan tangan Tousan," Hinata menurut dan segera melepaskan tangan ayahnya. Ia duduk bersender disofa dengan wajah yang cemberut, tangan disilangkan kedepan. Ia merasa sangat bete sekalih dengan ayahnya sendiri. Itachi yang menyadari kelakuan Hinata langsung saja memperhatikannya. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan pun dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa berusaha melihat Itachi dengan hanya gerakan matanya saja. Tapi badan dan kepalanya diam.

"Sudah jangan marah. Aku kan memang benar tidak akan menolakmu."

Hinata langsung menatap Itachi dengan kesal. Segera saja ia melemparkan bantal yang ada disampingnya ke arah Itachi.

"Menyebalkan sekalih."

Itachi tertawa melihat reaksi Hinata yang baru ia lihat pertama kalinya. Ia jadi tambah penasaran dengan Hinata. Hinata itu ibarat kata seperti kota pandora yang banyak menyimpan rahasia didalamnya dan membuat semua orang yang melihat isi kotak itu pertama kalinya jadi ingin melihat terus apa lagi yang ada didalamnya.

"Hahaha.. Yasudah kita ganti topik yang lain, jadi,,, Apa profesimu sekarang ini?"

"Sensei," Hinata menjawabnya dengan nada yang kesal. Itachi yang menyadarinya langsung mendekati Hinata dan menarik wajah Hinata agar menatap dirinya ketika sedang bicara.

"Sudahlah jangan marah. Kau itu akan terlihat jelek jika marah," Itachi tersenyum hangat. Hinata yang tadinya kesal perlahan luluh ketika melihat tatapan dan senyuman Itachi yang menyejukan hatinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Hinata tersadar dari keterpesonaanya sesaat. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, dan melepaskan tangan Itachi dari wajahnya.

"Kau mengajar SMP/SMA?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lalu, kau mengajar SD?"

"Tidak juga. Aku mengajar Taman Kanak-Kanak."

"Itu pekerjaan yang tidak mudah bukan?"

"Ya.. Walaupun dan cenderung memerlukan ekstra kesabaran yang luar biasa, tapi tetap saja mudah karena setiap hari aku dapat mendengar serta melihat senyum dan canda tawa dari anak-anak yang masih polos."

"Ya. Itu benar."

Hinata menatap Itachi.

"Kau profesinya wakil direktur ditempat Tousanmu kan?"

Itachi mengangguk tersenyum.

"Pasti kau dikenal orang banyak yang hebat-hebat kan?"

"Ya itu memang benar. Tapi kau itu akan lebih dikenal."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin saja Hinata-chan. Anak-anak pasti akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat, itu semua terjadi tidak lepas dari sosok kasih sayang dan ajaran dari seorang Sensei. Kau sudah pasti akan diingat dalam jangka waktu yang lama sedangkan aku," Itachi tersenyum," Aku hanya dikenal oleh orang-orang hebat yang sudah tua dan pada akhirnya mereka akan terkena penyakit tua yaitu pikun bukan?"

Hinata mengerti dengan kata-kata Itachi. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

"Tidak diminum dulu kopinya?"

"Aku tidak suka kopi," Itachi tersenyum.

"Ah. Baiklah aku antar."

"Hmm."

Itachi tersenyum hangat dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Hampir 5 menit mereka berjalan tanpa adanya pembicaraan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuat tempat dimana Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

"Ini mobilmu kan?"

"Iya."

"Besok aku jemput."

"Memangnya kita akan kemana?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu kerja dan menjemputmu. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan."

Hinatap tanpa sadar menyetujuinya. Itachi pun tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau masih memberikan aku dan keluarga ku kesempatan," tanpa ada angin ataupun topan Itachi memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk hanya bisa menganga.

"Senang bisa kenal denganmu Hyuga Hinata," diakhir kalimatnya Itachi mendaratkan ciumannya dipucuk kepala Hinata. Setelah menciumnya ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi."

Itachi bergegas masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah ia masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia menyalakan mesinnya dan membuka kaca jendela kananya.

"Masuklah kedalam. Disini dingin," setelah mengatakan itu ia tersenyum dulu dan baru benar-benar pergi dari halaman kediaman Hyuga.

Tepat setelah mobil Itachi keluar dari kediaman rumah Hyuga, Sasuke datang. Ia melihat mobil kakaknya keluar dan dengan segera ia menaikan kecepatan mobilnya agar bisa menyalip mobil kakaknya. Itachi yang sadar jika ada mobil yang mengikutinya langsung melihat dengan teliti siapa yang mengikutinya. Tapi ternyata yang mengikutinya adalah mobil adikknya, setelah tau yang mengikuti adalah adiknya sendiri ia langsung saja menyalakan lampu sen, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya. Sasuke yang tau kakaknya itu turun, ikut juga memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian turun. Ia berjalan ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan keluarga Hyuga tadi?"

"Hanya soal pertunanganmu tadi."

"Apa kau meminta maaf pada keluarganya?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa keluarga Hyuga memaafkannya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia kesal dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ada masalah apa? Bicaralah. Onisan-mu ini pasti akan mendengarkannya," ucap Itachi kalem. Ia bersender pada mobilnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke ikut bersandar juga di mobil kakaknya.

"Aku merasa bodoh sekarang."

"Bodohnya?"

"Aku tadi berpura-pura tidak menyukainya, padahal aku justru sangat menyukainya."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin bertunangan dengannya."

Itachi tertawa mendengar pernyataan adiknya tersebut. Sasuke juga ikut tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku aneh kan?"

"Ya sedikit. Tapi ceritakan lebih detail lagi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyukainya, tidak mungkin kan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Sasuke tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Kau benar. Aku sebelumnya sudah pernah berpacaran dengannya, pertemuanku dengannya itu sangat tidak baik."

Itachi menatap adiknya.

"Tidak baiknya?"

"Jadi.."

 **FLASBACK 7 tahun lalu.**

Seorang gadis bermata pucat, berkulit putih susu layaknya orang asia dan berambut panjang ini berusaha mencari lokernya. Nama gadis ini adalah Hyuga Hinata, mahasiswa yang dapat beasiswa di universitas _**Ecole normale superieure**_ yang berada di Paris. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa ini tidak cuma-cuma, ia mendapatkannya dengan kerja keras. Ia kerja keras mengalahkan orang-orang cerdas yang ada disekolahnya. Untunglah, ia adalah orang yang ke 7 yang mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta ayahnya untuk memasukannya keuniversitas diluar negeri yang ia mau, tapi sayangnya ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia adalah orang yang tidak suka hanya meminta, melainkan ia adalah seseorang yang suka bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yng ia mau. Sifat yang patut dicontoh bukan?

Ia masuk universitas ini mengambil bidang Humaniora departemen Ilmu Sosial.

"Hinata," seorang dosen memanggilnya. Ia yang hanya tau sedikit bahasa Prancis pun berlari ke arah dosen tersebut.

" _Appelez_ _S_ _asuke_ (Panggil Sasuke)"

"Hah?"

" _Je vous ai dit d'appeler un gars nommé Sasuke. Il est un pays avec toi_ _?_ (Aku bilang panggilkan pria yang bernama Sasuke. Ia satu negara denganmu kan?)"

Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti jika dosennya itu berbicara bahasa Prancis panjang seperti sekarang.

" _Vous avez entendu que je n'étais pas_ _?_ _Je dire lequel Sasuke appeler une classe avec vous._ (Kau dengar aku tidak? Aku bilang panggilkan Sasuke yang satu kelas denganmu.)"

Hinata mengerti ada kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

" _Oui. Appelez dès maintenant et lui dire directement à mon bureau_ (Ya. Panggil sekarang dan katakan padanya langsung ke kantor saya.)"

" _Oui_ _._ "

Hinata yang mengerti sedikit jika ia disuruh memanggil Sasuke agar menghadap dosen bahasa ini. Ia mencari seseorang yang bernama Sasuke dikelasnya dan parahnya ia sama sekalih tidak tau siapa yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tapi dari namanya.. Terdengar sama seperti sama dengannya seperti dari jepang.

"Berarti dia sama denganku. Mungkin," Hinata memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk kedalam kelas. Dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang mirip dengan wajah orang asia, apa dia yang namanya Sasuke?

Hinata langsung berjalan kearah Sasuke.

" _Vous, les Japonais?_ (Kau, orang jepang?)"

Sasuke mengangguk.

" _Vous avez nommé Sasuke?_ (Kau yang bernama Sasuke?)"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

" _Quel professeur michael me chercher à nouveau? Qu'est-ce que je devais venir à son bureau?_ (Apa dosen michael mencariku lagi? Apa aku harus datang keruangannya?"

Hinata yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara sangat panjang hanya bengong. Sungguh ia tidak bisa sama sekalih mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke sekarang. Ia berusaha memutar otaknya, ah benar. Ia harus berusaha berbicara dengan orang ini dengan menggunakan bahasa jepang.

" _Emmmmm..._ _Que_ _, que_ _pouvez-vous parler à la langue japonaise_ _?_ (Emmmm. Apa, apa kau bisa bahasa jepang?)"

Sasuke langsung menggeleng.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku jadi bingung sendiri," ucap Hinata pada diri sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang Hinata bicarakan langsung terkekeh.

" _A_ _ttente,_ (Tunggu)" Hinata berlari ke arah mejanya mengambil kamus bahasa Prancis. Ketika ia berbalik, Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ia mendapatkan masalah lagi soal komunikasi. Beginilah, jika mendapatkan beasiswa keluar negeri tapi tidak bisa bahasanya. Hinata menyesal tidak mendengarkan apa kata ayahnya agar ia ikut les privat bahasa Prancis dulu, ia kira di Prancis itu mayoritas bisa bahasa Inggris. Tapi ternyata tidak. Untuk sekarang menyesal juga tidak akan membuatnya bisa bahasa Prancis kan? Hari berlalu demi hari, Hinata masih belum bisa menguasai bahasa Prancis dan tibalah hari dimana ia dipermalukan oleh orang senegara dengannya.

"Hinata."

Hinata menengok ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Hmm."

"Kau dipanggil oleh orang yang disana," Sasuke berbicara menggunakan bahasa jepang. Hinata yang kaget jika Sasuke bisa bahasa jepang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kau ternyata bisa bahasa jepang. Aku tidak percaya kau berbohong padaku."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu.

"Sudah sana kesana. Jika mereka bertanya kau jawab begini, Bien sûr.  
Je suis très disposé à être votre matériel expérimental, nous avons un ami droit?(Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan kalian, Kita ini teman bukan?)"

Hinata mencontohkan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Bien sûr. Je suis très disposé à être votre matériel expérimental, nous avons un ami droit?(Tentu saja. Aku sangat bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan kalian, kita ini teman bukan?) Benar begitu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi itu artinya apa?"

"Sudah artinya kalian berteman. Sudahlah kesana cepat," Sasuke mendorong Hinata pelan.

Hinata berjalan ke arah 5 orang Prancis yang terdiri dari 4 pria dan 1 wanita.

" Êtes-vous prêt à être le matériel expérimental nous? Si vous n'êtes pas prêt aussi nous allons encore vous forcer. Droite, Amis? (Apa kau bersedia menjadi bahan percobaan kami? Jika kau tidak bersedia juga kami akan tetap memaksamu. Iyakan teman-teman?)," ucap wanita Prancis itu tertawa bersama teman-teman prianya.

"Oui, il est vrai (Iya itu benar)" jawab 4 orang pria Prancis lainnya.

" Tout, nous allons commencer. Alors soyez prêt!( Semua kita akan mulai. Jadi bersiaplah!)"

Semua yang berdiri disepanjang lorong mulai memperhatikan Hinata dengan senyum evil masing-masing orang. Hinata yang belum sempat bicara seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke langsung dilempari telur dari berbagai arah. Sasuke yang tidak tau jika jadinya begini langsung berlari ke arah Hinata dan melindunginya, seorang wanita berambut cepol dari arah lainnya juga berlari ke arah Hinata dan melindunginya juga.

" Arrêtez! Cet homme est non coupable, vous êtes humain ou non? (Hentikan! Orang ini tidak bersalah, kalian ini manusia atau bukan?)" wanita berambut cepol ini memaki semua orang yang ada di sini. Sasuke yang kesal langsung berlari ke arah 5 orang temannya tadi yang berbicara dengan Hinata. Ia langsung menendang kelima orang tersebut tanpa terkecuali wanita juga. Ia langsung mencengkram leher ketua kelompok ini, yaitu pria yang berpacaran dengan perempuan yang satu kelompok dengannya.

"Il est pas notre affaire!Notre accord est que vous voulez tester les résultats du détecteur de mensonge procès de votre frère est un outil, mais quel est-il? Vous pouvez même me faire une femme qu'un pays souffre. Si vous faites quelque chose comme ça à nouveau, vous subirez les conséquences !) (Ini bukan perjanjian kita. Perjanjian kita adalah kalian ingin mengetes hasil percobaan milik kakakmu yaitu alat pendetektor kebohongan, tapi ini apa? Kalian malah membuat wanita yang satu negara denganku menderita. Jika kalian melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, kalian akan menanggung akibatnya!)

 _Cuih._

Pria ini meludahi wajah Sasuke.

" Je ne suis pas prêt à l'essayer sur l'asie de l'appareil comme vous!(Tidak sudi aku mencoba alat itu pada orang asia seperti kalian!)."

 _Bugh!_

Sasuke memukul wajah orang itu lagi hinggah berkali-kali. Ia sudah kehilangan batas kesabaran jika begini. Hampir 5 menit Sasuke memukul wajah orang ini, gerakannya dihentikan oleh wanita berambut cepol yang tadi membantu mereka.

"Sudah hentikan!"

Sasuke berhenti.

"Daripada mengurusi orang seperti mereka, lebih baik kita urusi orang yang senegara dengan kita, wanita ini sangat ketakutan sekarang," ucap wanita berambut cepol ini dengan tegas. Sasuke yang sadar jika ucapan wanita berambut cepol ini benar, ia berlari kearah Hinata yang sudah terlihat kacau. Rambutnya penuh dengan telur, bajunya juga penuh dengan telur. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, dan sekarang tubuhnya juga gemetar hebat.

"Hinata," Sasuke berusaha memegang bahu Hinata, tapi belum sempat ia memegang bahu Hinata yang bergetar, Hinata sudah lebih dahulu menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Ia menatap mata Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan mendalam. Mata yang seperti inilah yang membuat nyali Sasuke mendadak menciut dan melembut. Ia merasa bersalah dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Hinata.

"Ja-jangan pernah bicara dengan ku lagi!"

Setelah Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut, baru tibalah tim keamanan di Universitas ini dan membubarkan semua orang yang berdiri disepanjang lorong.

"Vous tous, venez avec nous maintenant!(Kalian semua, ikut dengan kami sekarang!)" para petugas ini membawa 5 orang Prancis yang tadi.

"Cette femme sera prise à l'hôpital. Vous participez à notre nona. Nous avons besoin de votre témoignage. (Wanita ini akan dibawa kerumah sakit. Kau ikut dengan kami, nona. Kami butuh kesaksianmu.)"

"Je voulais être avec mes ami. Vous pouvez aller avec mon ami qui est. (Aku ingin menemani temanku. Anda bisa pergi dengan teman saya saja yang ini)".

Petugas ini mengerti.

"Aku titip Hinata denganmu," Sasuke menitipkan Hinata pada seseorang yang barusan membantunya.

Wanita berambut cepol ini mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya, namaku Tenten."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah mereka berkenalan gadis yang bernama Tenten ini, Sasuke kemudain dibawa oleh petugas yang lainnya.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

Itachi tertawa mendengar cerita Sasuke itu. Sasuke yang mendengar respon kakaknya itu langsung memukul lengannya .

"Kenapa kau tertawa."

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh Sasuke. Kenapa kau harus mempercayai teman-teman Prancis mu itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku percaya."

Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan keras.

"Dasar. Adikku ini ternyata polos dan naif, bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata? Kalian berdua itu pasangan yang sama-sama polos dan naif, jadi tidak mungkin cocok."

"Aku dengannya cocok. Apanya yang tidak cocok?"

"Hahaha iya iya aku bercanda. Cepat ceritakan kenapa kalian bisa menjalin hubungan?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kami bertiga dipindahkan ke Universitas di inggris oleh pemerintah jepang, kau tau soal ini kan?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya aku tau."

"Di Universitas Inggris lah aku mencoba mendekatinya untuk meminta maaf soal kejadian di Prancis. Tapi pendekatan yang aku rasakan bukanlah pendekatan selayaknya meminta maaf, tapi aku merasa pendekatan aku ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa minta maaf. Awalnya aku berfikir, aku mendekatinya karena merasa bersalah, tapi jika karena perasaan bersalah, mana mungkin aku cemburu jika melihat ia tertawa dan berbicara dengan pria lain. Disaat itulah, aku sadar jika aku menyukainya."

Itachi terawa lagi.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka, jika adikku yang dingin dan keras kepala ini menyukai gadis yang naif dan polos seperti Hinata. Ternyata kau tunduk olehnya? Prince ice?"

Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya Sasuke dengan gemas, Sasuke yang merasa sedang di goda oleh kakaknya langsung menepis tangan kakaknya sendiri.

"Ahhh! Sudahlah jangan menggodaku terus. Aku tidak tunduk dengannya!"

Itachi menyenggol-nyegol lengan adiknya.

"Sudahlah kau mengaku saja. Jangan berbohong dengan niisanmu ini."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tunduk dengannya."

"Hahaha iya baiklah-baiklah. Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa putus?"

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkan lagi."

"Hey jangan marah. Aku kan cuma bercanda, aku tidak menggoda mu lagi. Jadi cepat katakan Sasuke."

"Janji?!"

"Iya janji. Cepat ceritakan kelanjutannya."

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Setelah mendekatinya selama 6 bulan, akhirnya aku berpacaran dengannya. Ketika aniversarry 1tahun kami yang pertama, tiba-tiba ia aneh dan mencari-cari kesalahan ku dan aku tetap mencoba mengerti dirinya dan meminta maaf selalu walaupun aku tidak salah. Hinggah 1 minggu kemudian.." Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "Seminggu kemudian ia meminta putus dan menghilang dari kehidupanku. Aku sempat membencinya karena ia dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkanku yang disaat itu sangatlah bergantung padanya."

Itachi mengelus pundak adiknya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu mengingat hal ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya bertandakan tidak apa-apa.

"Tidak masalah Itachi-nii," Sasuke menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar dan menatap kakaknya," Kau sudah mendengar alasanku kan? Jadi aku mohon bantu aku agar aku bisa mendekati Hinata lagi dan meminta penjelasan kenapa ia memutuskan hubungan dengan ku dan menghilang entah kemana. Dan juga.. aku ingin tau kenapa ia berpura-pura tidak ingat dengan hubungan kami, dan malah yang ia ingat seperti hanyalah.. Kesalahan terbesarku saja."

Itachi terkekeh mendengar ucapan pesimis adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau jika yang hanya ia ingat hanyalah kesalahan terbesar mu saja?"

"Aku melihat tatapan mata yang sama seperti ia marah dan benci padaku ketika di Prancis."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Huft...Baiklah aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau harus siap mendengar hal ini."

"Hal apa?"

"Hal ini mengenai pertunangan ku dengan Hinata. Aku melakukan ini demi keluarga kita."

Sasuke menatap kakaknya tidak percaya. Pertunangan? Pertunangan kakaknya sendiri dengan orang yang ia cintai? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Itachi yang sadar adiknya sudah emosi langsung menepuk kedua pundak adiknya agar mendengarkan penjelasan dia terlebih dahulu.

"Tenang dulu. Aku diberi waktu oleh Hinata selama 7 hari, dalam 7 hari itu aku harus membuat ia nyaman dan jika ia nyaman pertunangan akan dilangsungkan. Tapi sebaliknya jika ia tidak nyaman, kami tidak akan jadi bertunangan. Jadi maksudku adalah, dalam 7 hari kau harus membuat Hinata melihatmu lagi Sasuke."

TBC..


End file.
